


Apologies

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [36]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, kind of, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you write a story where Mickey's rejected for Ian (don't have sex bc Ian is tired and don't call Mickey with pet names) and Mickey get all sad and he thinks it's his fault but it's all a misunderstanding. Maybe praise kink sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

Mickey exited the bathroom, and stopped in the doorway, looking at his husband.

 

Ian was sitting in bed, leaning against the head board, reading a book.

 

A small smile made it’s way across Mickey’s face.

 

It happened a lot in small moments like these.

 

When they had just been teenagers back in Chicago, everything had been so rushed, they had had to do everything so fast as to not get caught.

 

They could never kiss softly, or just lay in a bed, making love - which was a term Mickey had just recently accepted.

 

Mickey had never had the time to really appreciate Ian, or anything good in his life for that matter.

 

So now, whenever Mickey had the chance to just look at Ian, he did.

 

And he didn’t give a fuck how cheesy or girly it was.

 

He walked to his side of the bed and shed his shirt, leaving him in his boxers, and climbed into bed.

 

Without looking up from his book, Ian lifted his arm, letting Mickey curl up by his side. Ian put his arm down again, pulling Mickey closer and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, still not looking away from his book.

 

Mickey sighed, but Ian didn’t notice.

 

He put a hand onto Ian’s naked chest, absentmindedly making small circular motions with his index finger.

 

Ian hummed in appreciation, placing his hand over Mickey’s and lacing their fingers together.

 

”I love you” Ian said, still not tearing his eyes away from that damn book.

 

”I love you” Mickey responded, still amazed at how easy it was to admit these days.

 

He lifted his head slightly, pressing a kiss to Ian’s neck.

 

When he didn’t get more than a small smile in return, he rolled his eyes, placing his lips back onto his neck.

 

This time the kiss was more wet, more passionate. More sucking.

 

He graced over the area with his teeth once before he went back to sucking on it, determined to leave a mark.

 

”Mick” Ian let out a chuckle, squeezing his hand. ”Mick, you gotta stop” Mickey pulled away, frowning, and seeing that Ian’s eyes were still on the damn book. ”I’m really tired”

 

”Fine. Have it your fucking way” Mickey snapped, pulling away from Ian and turning his back towards him.

 

Mickey could feel a tear make it’s way out of his eye, but he forced himself not to generate another one.

 

It didn’t even take five minutes before Mickey heard Ian’s book being slammed shut and put on the nightstand.

 

He felt the mattress shift under him as Ian shuffled closer, throwing his arm over Mickey’s waist.

 

”Babe?” Mickey didn’t answer.

 

”Babe” Ian said again, this time phrasing it less as a question.

 

Mickey still didn’t respond.

 

”Babe” Ian shook him slightly and leaned his head down, pressing his lips against Mickey’s shoulder. ”I’m sorry” He spoke against the soft skin. ”Don’t cry please”

 

”You can’t even see my fucking face” Mickey pointed out.

 

”I know you” Mickey could feel Ian’s lips form a smile. ”Forgive me?”

 

”No” Mickey said, but it was almost a chuckle.

 

Ian returned the laugh before pressing an actually kiss to Mickey’s shoulder.

 

”If you get my dick up your ass, will you forgive me?”

 

Mickey pushed Ian away from him so that he could turn onto his back.

 

Ian looked down at him.

 

”Fuck me first and I’ll think about it”

 

Both of them laughed into the kiss, and Mickey placed his hand on the back of Ian’s neck, tugging the short strands as much as he could.

 

When Ian had first gone back to the buzzcut, Mickey had been thrilled.

 

If he was honest, it was the hottest haircut Ian had ever had.

 

However, so much for hair pulling, which was something they both liked.

 

Ian searched Mickey’s mouth with his tongue, sloppily, enjoying every single second.

 

”I love you” Ian couldn’t help but breathe into his husbands mouth.

 

”You too” Mickey said right before using all of his strength to flip Ian onto his back, climbing on top of him.

 

”Fuck” Ian cursed when Mickey moved his hips, creating friction between their cotton covered cocks.

 

”Still tired?” Mickey asked teasingly, as he continued grinding down. Ian shook his head, biting the inside of his lip.

 

”Fuck no” Mickey was pleased with that answer and leaned down, capturing Ian’s lips between his own.

 

Mickey swallowed Ian’s moans as they continued rubbing up against each other.

 

”Please” Ian finally spoke into Mickey’s mouth.

 

”I fucking need you”

 

”Yeah?” Mickey asked, moving his lips to Ian’s neck.

 

”Ugh, yes. Fuck” Ian lifted his hips to meet Mickey.

 

”Sit up” Mickey said, placing a kiss to Ian’s lips before climbing off of him and reaching for their stuff.

 

Ian did as he was told, but not before getting rid of his boxers, relieving some of the tension as his now full blown erection sprung free.

 

Mickey looked at it, and absentmindedly licked his lips.

 

He got up on his knees, clumsily taking off his own boxers, throwing them to the side before straddling Ian again.

 

Now that Ian was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, he had an easier time accepting Mickey’s frame on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his collar bone.

 

Mickey let out a quiet, appreciative sound, and Ian reached for the tube of lubricant, preparing two of his fingers.

 

”You good?” He asked, face buried in Mickey’s neck as he circled his tight rim.

 

”Yeah, man” Mickey breathed, and Ian started working a single finger inside of him.

 

Mickey sighed at the feeling, wrapping an arm around Ian’s neck, holding them close together.

 

Ian pulled the finger out, and then slid it in again, dragging small moans out of his husband’s mouth.

 

Ian kept fucking Mickey with one finger, and Mickey soon started to lift himself every time to meet it.

 

Ian knew that was a sign he wanted more, so he added another finger, appreciating every single sound he was dragging out of the man he loved.

 

When Ian started scissoring his fingers, Mickey became slightly louder, digging his finger tips into Ian’s lower back as he pulled them closer together.

 

”You good?” Ian asked again, and Mickey nodded.

 

Ian pulled his fingers out of Mickey, wiping them lazily on the covers before grabbing the tube again.

 

”Let me” Mickey said, grabbing the lube from his grasp, popping the top open and squeezing some out onto his own fingers.

 

Right as Mickey’s slicked up hand wrapped around Ian’s cock, he leaned his head back, letting out a low, guttural moan.

 

It was one of the hottest things Mickey had ever heard.

 

Mickey kept jerking him off steadily, teasing him slightly by swiping his thumb over the tip and rocking forwards, bumping his cock against Ian’s.

 

After a while, Mickey let go, and used the covers to wipe his hand free of some of the lube.

 

”Fuck, come here” Ian said, placing his hands on the underside of Mickey’s upper thighs, almost at his ass, pulling them closer together and smashing their lips together.

 

Ian frequently liked to remind Mickey how much he loved his thighs.

 

It was one of those things that Mickey didn’t really like about himself. They were thick, pale as fuck, with small soft hairs on them, Ian loved Mickey’s thighs.

 

It had to be one of his favorite parts of Mickey’s entire body.

 

Mickey grinned against Ian’s lips as he started kneading the skin, slowly working his way towards his ass.

 

”You gonna fuck me or not, huh?” Mickey asked, pulling away from the kiss.

 

Ian grinned back and got a firmer grip on Mickey’s ass before moving one hand to his own cock, placing it against Mickey’s opening, lowering him down onto it.

 

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck, groaning loudly at the amazing feeling of Ian filling him up.

 

Fifteen fucking years of this, and it was always just as amazing as it had been that very first time they had fucked.

 

When Ian bottomed out, they stopped for a second, letting them both adjust.

 

”I’m ready, man” Mickey said, and right as he lifted himself, he captured Ian’s lips between his own, savoring the taste, the feeling that no one else could get him. ”Please” Mickey breathed into Ian’s mouth, and by now, that was all he needed to say.

 

Ian knew.

 

”Good boy” Mickey immediately moaned louder, and started to ride Ian faster, showing his appreciation for Ian’s words. ”My good boy” Ian said, and Mickey leaned his head back, letting out a noise between a groan and a deep breath right as Ian hit that spot inside of him.

 

Mickey kept lifting and lowering himself, showing Ian just how good he could be.

 

”Mine” Ian said, grabbing Mickey’s ass again, hard.

 

”Fuck” Mickey said, and he got a smack to his right ass cheek. ”Ian. Just… fucking… like that”

 

Ian leaned his head against Mickey’s collar bone, giving him the perfect angle to press his lips against his neck.

 

”You’re my good boy. Only mine” Ian said, delivering another loud slap to Mickey’s ass, starting to kneed it right afterwards.

 

”So fucking close” Mickey said, and he could feel Ian nodding against his skin.

 

”So fucking good for me”

 

That was it.

 

They both came at the same time, Mickey staying seated on Ian’s cock, feeling him fill him up in hot spurts, right as he spilled in between them.

 

Ian slid down from his sitting position, wrapping his arms tightly around his husbands waist as they tried to recover from what had just happened.

 

When Mickey had gathered up enough strength, he lifted his head, pressing their lips together.

 

”Alright, man. I guess I forgive you”

 

Ian laughed into Mickey’s mouth, right before capturing his lips in a messy, sloppy, passionate kiss.

 

Soon they were onto round two.


End file.
